Say my name
by Rimecchi
Summary: An unexpected meeting on an early spring afternoon. Ada, Eliot, fluffy cuteness.


I though I might as well publish this, since it's not too horrible... Fluffy cute and stuff, mostly. And the ship is kind of adorable, I must say. Probably not my best piece of writing ever, but... I think I kind of like it, still.

* * *

Looking out the window, one would think it's a warm, sunny, and simply _magnificent _day outside.

Eliot knows better.

It's early spring: even the snow hasn't melted yet. Still, the sun is shining brightly and making everything look so warm and nice that anyone would want to go lie outside and bask in the light and warmth – and then find that it's actually freezing, catch a cold and spend the rest of the week bedridden in the infirmary.

But inside, when the sun shines through the large windows in the hall, it's actually quite warm and comfortable. Eliot rests a hand on the windowsill, eyes closed and enjoying the warmth on his face and the light shining through his closed lids. Classes are over for the day so the halls are quiet, everyone has gone back to their dorms, and even Reo is in the library (Eliot told him to go on ahead, and he would soon follow).

But suddenly, his calm thoughts are interrupted by _something _brushing against his legs and he frowns, opening his eyes and looking down.

At a cat.

A _cat_.

He frowns even deeper (an expression that always has Vincent telling him it doesn't suit him at all and he should learn to smile, smile like the blonde himself) and crouches down to pick the white furball up, holding it carefully – it's still a living being, after all. Somehow, it looks familiar. Disturbingly so. He's pretty sure he's seen it somewhere: it must belong to someone on the campus, he just can't remember who...

When he hears the _clip-clop_ of tiny footsteps hurrying closer, he remembers.

"Snowdrop!"

He straightens up, just before a girl turns from the corner, slightly out of breath for having to run through the corridors in search for her cat, brilliant green eyes widening and face reddening at the sight of the younger noble.

The cat – Snowdrop – meows, making a small, rather lazy movement towards its owner that is nothing more than a slow wave with one paw, but doing nothing to _actually_ get off his rather casual grip, its body lax in his arms. (What a human-friendly cat.)

"E-Eliot!" she stutters, cheeks burning red with –what? Embarassment? Either way, Eliot finds himself thinking of her as a rather cute young woman – and immediately feels the need to hit himself for such thoughts. _What the hell!?_

"How many times do I need to tell you not to speak my name so casually, Ada Vessalius!" he says sharply, letting go of the cat and allowing it to fall (jump?) on the floor, not really concerned for he knows it won't be hurt – and true enough, it falls securely on its feet and skitters to rub against Ada's legs, but the girl pays it no heed.

"It's Ada", she says softly, quietly, her tone almost disappointed and expression indicating a tiny bit of hurt, and for some reason Eliot actually regrets his words. Were Reo here, he would smack him and tell him that is no way to talk to an upperclassman, let alone a lady, and make him apologize. Properly. But Reo isn't here, and he – the legitimate heir to the _Nightray_ house! – for sure won't apologize to a _Vessalius_ kid on his own.

He opens his mouth to say something, maybe snap again, but the girl is faster. Before he has even thought about what to say, she's stepped forward (and nearly on her precious cat's tail!), closed the distance between them, and taken his hand, her face reddening until it's burning crimson, but her eyes as sharp and clear as ever as she looks directly into his.

"Say it", she nearly demands, giving his hand a light, pleading squeeze. "Please say 'Ada', Eliot!"

He feels his face flushing against his will, god knows for what reason (anger, frustration, embarassment?) but is unable to push her away, step back and lash harsh words at her: he just can't, not this time, not when she's looking at him like that.

_Dammit._

There's a moment during which the silence lingers between them, a moment filled with tension and those bright green eyes stare right into the stern aquamarine ones, neither blinking even once. Then the spell is broken, the green eyes are averted and the small dainty hands let go of his, the girl turning away and hiding her embarassed features behind a veil of golden blonde hair.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I..."

She takes a step away, hesitating, then another, looking like she's going to sprint and run away, as far from him as she can, as fast as she can, for as long as she can.

But when he speaks, she stops dead.

"...da."

And turns, face still red, but expression more confused than anything.

"Ada."

He won't look at her, and he knows ugly pink blothces are quickly forming on his cheeks, feels his face growing hotter and knows that he's blushing and for _what_ – Ada Vessalius. But what has been said has been said, and his brain is already in process of creating excuses for what has been said (for he can't have her _crying_ because of him or anything can he, and sure he's enough of a gentleman to listen to a noblewoman's – even a Vessalius's – request, and--)

She laughs.

It's a beautiful laugh: like tiny bells jingling and chiming on a cold winter day, or the wind blowing through green leaves in spring or the rain pitter-pattering to the ground in the streets of a quiet city. It's so beautiful, it's annoying him – he doesn't want to think of her as beautiful, not a Vessalius, no. He lifts his gaze, brow furrowed, cheeks still red and mouth opening, ready to spit out some frustrated words, but no sound can be heard: he can't, just can't bring himself to insult her, still. Not when she's laughing in front of him so happily.

"Eliot is really a good person", she says, voice tinged with laughter and joy and feels an irresistible urge to _kick_ something. But before he can do anything, anything at all, she's flashed him a smile (such a beautiful smile), turned her back and started down the hall, jumping, skipping, step light with happiness, and a white kitten following at her heels.

And he knows that she will be smiling that (frustratingly beautiful) smile of hers for the rest of the day.

(Even long after the encounter, when he's reunited with Reo and heading for their dorm room, his hand is still tingling funnily where she touched.)


End file.
